Revelation
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: BelxFran That day Fran found out that it was very easy to sneak out of the Varia headquarters…but not back in.


Hello again!

It's me! -people run for their lives-

...am I really that scary? -pouts-

So this popped out of nowhere, again, like all of the other ones, and I was like 'OKAY! POSTING TIME!' I hope you enjoy it! -looks at story- whoo! It's longer! I feel like I achieved something! -is proud of self-

Don't forget the r's!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, not now, not in the past, not ever. -gets down on knees- If you sue me, trust me, you'll win very, _very_ little.

* * *

To say that Fran had been welcomed into the Varia with open arms was a complete understatement: he'd been 'welcomed' with a sludge hammer, a maid suit (the hell?), being called 'scum', 'trash', and many other wonderful new nicknames, as well as a giant frog hat being slammed onto his head and a knife being jammed into his back.

Yeah, what an amazing welcome. He could _feel_ all of the love being admitted from his new group.

A few months into his job, he began to notice some things about his new 'family'. Xanxus, for example, was the biggest carnivore that Fran had ever had the displeasure to meet (not including the one guy that Fran had met when he was six…the one who wanted to eat him. Fran just doesn't think about him anymore). He was demanding about his meat, almost to the point of committing mass murder because the meat shop around the corner had run out of his precious steak. Fran had learned first hand that no one got between Xanxus and his meat if they wanted to live.

Squalo. Squalo was loud; so loud, in fact, that the Varia headquarters was now void of any next door neighbors. It was almost impossible to hear him talk without screeching 'VOOI!' at the top of his lungs. He was also possessive about his sword to the point of slicing anyone with said sword if it was looked at the wrong way. He was also a little possessive about Xanxus (although you would be dead if you even mentioned it).

Lussuria was openly gay and Fran seriously thought that the man was a pedo. With him calling Fran 'honey', the man gave the illusionist bad vibes. And what was with the hair? Who had hair like that?

Levi… Levi was Levi. 'nuff said.

And then there was Bel, his stupid, fake prince of a senpai. Fran swore that the knife wielding assassin belonged in a hospital. In a white room with a straight-jacket. The man had an obsession with blood (Fran also found out that his senpai loved Fran's own blood almost as much as his own), cutting, and stabbing. The stabbing was only with him, though, as Bel never stabbed anyone else; not their victims, not the random people on the street, and most certainly not the other members of the Varia. Fran was almost certain that Bel had never stabbed Mammon either. There was also the frog hat that Fran was forced to wear. He'd tried to take it off once and he was greeted with a seven knives in his back. The two were always paired up for 'jobs', with Bel coming up with the most insane ideas of how to kill their target.

Like now…

"Senpai, why are we in bushes?"

"Ushishishi. We are following our target and do not want to be seen. Therefore, we are using the bushes to hide us. I would know this, because I'm a prince."

"I didn't know that you knew big words like 'therefore', senpai."

_Stab._

"Senpai, this may be a good idea when following a target in the forest, but…"

Two young ladies turned to stare at the two bushes, looking scared. They picked up their shopping bags and made a dash for the nearest store, holding onto the others' hand the whole way.

"…don't you think that being disguised as bushes in a _mall_ is a little out of the ordinary?"

_Stab._

"Ushishishi. The frog just doesn't know the strategy the Prince cooked up. That's because Froggy isn't a battle genius like the Prince."

"No, but I am an assassin genius, and seeing as how this is an _assassination_ I think that following assassin guidelines would be better than following battle guidelines."

The bush that his senpai was hiding in wriggled. Fran then heard the 'hmm' of his senpai thinking. "I can hear you think, senpai."

_Stab._

Bel then sighed. "The Prince thinks that we should abandon the bushes. They are not blending in to the environment."

"Bel-senpai. You used another big word."

_Stab._

The two assassins stepped out of the bushes, Fran using an illusion to hide their movement, and ran for the food court. When they arrived they picked the nearest table and sat down, trying to blend in to their surroundings. Fran found this a little difficult, what with his giant frog hat. Bel had said that since they had to blend into their surroundings, they would be wearing normal clothing, but Fran had to keep the hat. As always, the hat stayed.

And as he sat there, at the table with his senpai cleaning one of his knives he tried to ignore the weird looks and whispers that were coming their way.

"Is that a frog hat? It's huge!"

"Is that a dude or a chick?"

"Aw…they're on a date. How adorable!"

"That guy is holding a knife. Let's get out of here, honey."

"Dude, he's wearing a _tiara_."

Bel let a smirk grow on his face and Fran mentally groaned. "Senpai," he said, reaching out and snatching the knife from Bel's hand and bending it. "You shouldn't do that in public."

_Stab._

"Oh my god! That poor boy got stabbed!"

Fran sighed and took out the knife. "Do you see him yet?"

Bel, who was only really serious when target 'hunting' as he called it, looked around quickly. "At seven forty-five. Black shirt, blue jeans, gold watch on left wrist."

Fran turned around and began scanning the area and it looked to others as though he was searching the crowd for a long lost friend. "There are four earrings in his right ear. It's him."

Bel's smirk grew into a sadistic grin. "Let's get to it."

"In order to 'get to it' I need to take off my hat, senpai."

The look on Bel's face was so different from his other emotions that Fran hesitated: Bel looked almost…sad. "Ushishishi. Do you _need_ too?"

"This 'genius' plan of yours won't work if I walk up to him in a giant frog hat."

There was a sigh from his senpai. Really, why was this so hard for him? It would only be off for a few minutes. Then an almost evil and feral smile appeared on his face. "Ushishishi. Fine. Froggy can take off his hat, but Froggy has to make it up to the Prince later."

Fran would have shuddered but it would have ruined his persona of an emotionless illusionist. He couldn't have that. "Fine, I'll 'make it up to you' later." He reached up and lifted the hat off of his head; Bel gave out a slight moan that made Fran stare at him. He handed his hat to Bel. "I'll be back."

He straightened his shoulders and began walking towards their target, missing the almost possessive way his senpai was holding his hat.

Their target was in his thirties, tall, tan, muscular, all-in-all a good looking guy. However, he had chosen to rob the wrong house (one of Vongola Tenth's close friends) and therefore chose an early death. From his profile, he was a man who liked young looking kids. As he approached, Fran adopted a blush onto his face and tried imagining the man's face as someone else's. Bel's popped into his head and his blush became more realistic. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked up from his book. At the sight of Fran a smirk creeped onto his face. _Ew._ "What can I help you with, honey?"

Honey. This guy reminded him of Lussuria. Maybe this job would be easier than he thought. "My friends ditched me and I have no money left. I was wondering if you could give me some money so that I could buy a taxi home. My phone died and I can't call anyone." He hoped that his sad and scared face was convincing enough.

The man's smirk morphed into a smile. "Of course." He stood up and put his hand in his pocket. He continued his search while Fran waited patiently. Then he removed his hand. "It seems that I left my wallet in my car." He motioned at the doors leading outside. "I'll need to go get it; why don't you come with me?"

_Sure. You left your wallet in your car. What have you been doing at the mall then? Window shopping?_ "Okay." He looked back over at his table while the man grabbed his jacket. He caught eyes with Bel (more like eyes and bangs) and gave a slight nod.

"You ready?"

Fran nodded and the two moved towards the doors leading outside. Half way there, as planned, Fran pretended to trip over nothing. He grabbed the man's arm to steady himself. "Whoa, sweetie. You okay?" He wrapped one of his arms around the illusionist's shoulders.

Fran nodded. "Yeah…"

The sun was setting when they exited the mall, dipping behind the mountains and leaving only a slit of bright light. It was there, in the parking lot, that the man made his first move. His hand slipped down Fran's shoulder, down and squeezed his-

"Oi. What are you doing?"

The man was more forward than their profile had said. The Target chuckled. "You're cute, kid. Just a little too cute. Forgive me if I'm moving this faster than I had planned."

The man had yet to move his hand and Fran was getting annoyed. Did the idiot think that Fran was just going to let him have his way? He was about to open his mouth when there was a whizzing sound, a thud, a grunt, and the man dropped to the ground, one of his senpai's knives sticking out of the back of his neck. Fran stared at the body. "You didn't follow your 'genius' plan, senpai. You're lucky I had already put an illusion over this place."

He expected to be stabbed, not for Bel to appear behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. "Senpai?"

"Ushishishi. Froggy didn't follow the plan either. Froggy let the target touch him. Since Froggy disobeyed, the frog will have to make it up to the Prince, double the original amount."

The way his senpai said it almost sent shivers down the illusionists back. "What if I say no?"

_Stab._

That was more like his stupid senpai. He felt weight on his head and reached up to feel the ginormous hat back in its place. "Stupid senpai."

* * *

Come midnight Fran was feeling very uneasy about the 'making it up' to his senpai. Bel had yet to have him do…whatever the creep wanted him to do. It was this uneasy feeling that had Fran scaling the wall of the Varia headquarters. It was at this point in time that Fran was very grateful that he was not scared of heights because, damn! The Varia mansion was _tall_. Lightly, he touched down onto the ground. _Made it. Maybe the month I spent learning how to scale buildings from Master was actually a good thing._ With one look up at the mansion he turned and ran for the gates. _This was…way too easy._

Had he turned back once more, he would have seen the light on in one window, and the giant grin that was gracing Prince the Ripper's face.

* * *

There was a small park that Fran loved to go to that played movies late at night. He was sitting on a rock, staring up at the movie, watching as the lead female lifted her shirt up (1) to the gasps of the people in the soccer stadium. "That was stupid of her to do…" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Ushishishi. Yes, it was." No one in particular replied.

Wait…what?

"Senpai!"

Bel was sitting next to him (when he arrived Fran didn't know), looking up at the movie, popcorn placed in between his legs. "Froggy ran away."

Fran returned to the movie. "And senpai stalked me."

_Stab._

Bel placed a popcorn in his mouth. "Ushishishi. Froggy ran away and so the Prince followed. The frog has a debt to pay."

_What will it be this time?_ "I got groped on our mission. I think I paid you back for taking off the hat, senpai."

There was a sudden movement from Bel and suddenly Fran found himself on the ground, Bel leaning over him. "Froggy has to pay for that too."

"Getting groped?"

"For letting someone other than the Prince touch you."

Okay, now he was confused. "I don't follow senpai…"

Bel smiled. "Froggy belongs to the Prince and only the Prince can touch the frog. That man touched what belongs to me. The Prince doesn't like that."

Fran was really confused now. "Bel-senpai, I don't belong to anyone."

"Ushishishi. Yes, you do." And with that he swooped down and planted an open mouth kiss on the unsuspecting frog.

_Well, this is a weird turn of events. I thought that I was going to be subjected to numerous forms of torture, be stabbed to death, or some form of public humiliation. This, I think I can deal with this, I mean, it's only pay back…right?_

Fran was drawn back into the kiss when he felt Bel jam his tongue into his mouth and bite down on his own tongue. _That was odd…and kind of pleasant…_

Bel eventually drew back, smiling. "I expect the frog to return to the mansion; he still has a big debt to pay. The Prince will be waiting." He stood up and grinned down at the illusionist. "If the frog isn't there by sunrise, he'll be in big trouble." And then he left.

Fran watched him go, confusion mounting. _He tells me that I have to pay double, kisses me, and then says I have more to do? Stupid senpai. It wasn't that hard to get out of the mansion, so I should be able to get back in easily enough_. And with that thought he returned his attention back on the movie.

* * *

All of the doors were locked, the windows shut, and his rope that he'd used to climb down was gone. All-in-all, he was locked out. _Well, damn. This isn't good._ He was thinking about creating an illusion in his bed so that Bel wouldn't know that he'd not made it back in time when he felt the sun's rays on his back.

"Ushishishi."

_I _really_ hate that laugh._ With a sigh Fran turned to face his fate. The look on Bel's face was scary enough to actually make Fran shiver. _That's never happened before._

"Froggy didn't make it in time. Froggy is in big trouble."

_Help. Me._

* * *

When Lussuria walked into the kitchen at nine, Bel was sitting at the table, sipping a glass of water. "Mornin' Bel!'

"Ushishishi."

"It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?"

"Ushishishi."

"The flowers look happy outside."

"Ushishishi."

"…are you okay? You're awfully chipper this morning."

"Ushishishi."

"Where's Fran?"

Bel finally looked up at Lussuria, the biggest smile Lussuria had ever seen on his face. "Froggy will not be joining us today. He is pretty sore and is sleeping."

Lussuria put a hand to his chin, thinking. Eventually it hit him. "Aw! Young love!"

As Lussuria danced around the room yelling nonsense about love, Bel glanced out the window, still smiling.

Up in Bel's room, Fran rolled onto his side, moaning. _Stupid senpai!_

_

* * *

_Kya! It's done!

(1) The movie is She's the Man. I love that movie!

So, starting today I will be working on a multi-chapter BelxFran story (I actually have two in mind -snickerfit-). But, I have to go back to school (I'm in training to be a paramedic, and let me tell you, *whoo* lots of work. A ton of work. Plus normal school), and I don't want to be the one who posts one chapter and then doesn't post another for a few months and leaves readers hanging. I have done that with other stories and it sucks getting back into the grove with them. I will continue to post one shots here and there, but come June I will have the first chapter out! Yays!

The stars are living! Woot!

-holds out plushies- if you review you can have as many Varia pushies as you want! X3

UO


End file.
